The One
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: He met her, the one, and now he is determined to have her look at him as Gaara, not the Kazekage.


Hey **JJ** did you have anything specific for a sequel to Beg? I can't think of anything for it.

The One

Gaara had a feeling that something is going on, it was just a hunch but he is certain that members on the council are plotting but he isn't sure what. Shukaku is no longer in him so it is not like he is a danger to the village any longer in their eyes but still they just seem a bit suspicious as of late. With Kankuro being his confidant he spoke with him about it and today he assigned a couple of his ANBU to figure out what is going on because if they cannot bring it up in the meetings with him around then it is most likely something he would either not approve of or it is against him.

Leaning back in his chair he waited with his eyes looking out the window. Right now he has the time to enjoy a little leisure in his life since the village is doing well, everything going smoothly minus this hunch he has. Hopefully he will have answers soon; it will just take patience…

"Crow, we have movement," one said as he watched a building, speaking into a mouth piece.

"Copy that Snake," they got into position, a couple of the elite when it comes to spying even on their own people.

Several days ticked by since he assigned the two members of the ANBU to spy on all of the council members with regular updates on their movements and the more the days ticked by the more suspicious he grew. Secretly he began to build a case on each one involved, not happy about it but if push comes to shove he will do what is necessary, even send them to the Blood Prison. Walking down the hall after another meeting he went back to his office to finish up any paperwork he has and await another report. After he sat down at his desk to dutifully do the work his position requires a few of the members had come by soon after as if they were more or less checking on his own movement. Pretending nothing is wrong which is easy for him since he doesn't express much emotion around the office to begin with he acknowledged their departure and continued on working.

"Lord Gaara," one appeared to give the report, it was Crow.

"Report," he focused in on the shinobi before him.

"We suspect a human life, at least one, is involved in this," he started out, "screams sounding from what we believe to be a female have been heard from the building and the suspicious activity around the well has stopped."

He frowned, the use of human lives is not allowed in his village. He removed all laws that permit it regardless if they are a citizen or not. "Anything else to report," he asked while trying to come up with a plan.

"Shukaku has stopped being sighted and there are rumors of other tailed beasts going missing as well," he said knowing the news would not be pleasing for his Lord to hear since he is in support of them being free, not sealed or used.

"How soon can you be in position," he made the decision.

"As soon as you are ready sir," he responded.

Hand reaching into his robe he pulled out a scroll retrieving all the documents revolving around this case where he then pulled out five files, "These are the others handpicked by me to join us in this, have them report to me immediately for their mission, we will depart immediately from there."

"Understood," he left with the five other in mind to retrieve.

Gaara began filling out the reports as he prepared the case. Sealing it back within the scroll he went back to his paperwork and found another council member stopping in for a few minutes making him even more suspicious to why they are checking in on him so often.

"Need anything before I head out for the night Lord Gaara," they asked him.

Looking up from his work as he set another finished paper into the completed stack he replied, "No I will be retiring for the night soon enough."

"Goodnight Lord Gaara," they began to depart.

"Goodnight," he bid them in return and just proceeded as normal although in his mind he had a feeling they are up to something more in whatever act they committing. On his desk he had different reports that were of interest to this case so he sealed them in that scroll as well, he will not let a detail go by when it appears he needs to clean house. Grabbing out another scroll he took off his robes and changed into his crimson attire, sealing the robes back within and double checked his pouches and packets for anything out of line. A couple minutes later the ANBU members had all arrived minus Snake whom is keeping an eye on things.

"We're infiltrating a compound where several members on the jounin council have been meeting for several days now with suspicious activity. Also several tailed beasts have stopped being sited and the screams of possibly a female were heard from the building. Take everyone into custody unless I give a new order," he then brought out the blueprints of the place, going over the details as they made a plan of action and departed immediately using the stealth they are known for.

Gaara waited until all were in position, with the signal they entered the building from various entry points, clearing the floors from the top going down until they reached where a basement appeared to be. With a formation set Crow and Snake went first with Gaara behind them followed by the remaining five as they entered a narrow hallway with many doors. Each one being cleared as they made their way down the hall. Chanting could be heard somewhere ahead of them from several male voices and what sounded like struggling by a person most likely gagged. Keeping watch out for any traps or surprise attacks they pushed forward, going left when they reached a T in the hallway. Nearing their destination Gaara could make out more of the words being said as his suspicions were looking to be correct. Taking formation around the door as they looked into the large underground chamber they could see the sealing containers glowing, possibly containing the tailed beasts that have gone missing. Eight members of the council stood in a circle going through the chant as a struggling raven haired woman with stunning blue eyes hung suspended by her wrists in a large circle, her feet locked into a metal octagonal chamber, and mouth gagged as she fought to get it off. She wore black shorts and a white tank top as she pushed her lavender powers out, not willing to go along with whatever they have in store for her.

With a deep frown he could only assume she had some special power they wanted to use for their purposes, it didn't appear to be chakra but he couldn't be too sure. Making the hand signs to signal what to do after they checked the place over for anyone else in the area guarding the ones going against his laws. They will all pay severely for these crimes; he isn't even sure where they got the woman from since he is certain she is not from Suna, not with a power like that. They entered with the former five ANBU creating the Prison Barrier Jutsu after Gaara surrounded them with his sand to restrain them and separate them from the sealing containers. Landing in front of the woman he watched over the barrier being placed as the council members struggled to try and get out. On either side of him stood Crow and Snake as he performed a simple jutsu to bind his opponents temporarily until they can be imprisoned permanently. Stepping forward a few steps he spoke, "As the Kazekage I charge you all with the crime of human experimentation, kidnapping, and anything else I can reveal that you have done. You will no longer serve on the council or in this village, you will be sent to prison for your crimes against Sunagakure, this woman, and the tailed beasts."

"You're making a mistake," one of them stepped forward, "she can control the beasts with her power. If we control her we can control all of them."

"Have you learned nothing from the past," his voice turning condescending, "I made a law against this for good reasons. Your plans are ridiculous and could start a war with the other countries, which is not something I am willing to risk."

"We could unite the shinobi world," they stressed, "with Suna as the leader!"

"I have no desire of such, the world has been at peace and I will uphold that peace even if it means cleaning house. Your sentences are for life," he determined and motioned for them to get them ready to take away while also motioning for the containers to be taken into custody so he may hopefully set the tailed beasts free in the desert and apologize for the actions taken against them. Turning around to the woman looking down at him, a sliver of hope in her eyes that he might be the good guy, he looked over her restraints. Using the sand he undid the lock on the metal obscuring her feet from view with a click, eyes sliding up to the ones at the top he had those undone as well, catching her with his sand until he had her smaller form on her feet in front of him. Grabbing a kunai he rid her of the gag, letting it fall away. "Remain with me," he instructed her as he looked over his shoulder as he waited for the ANBU to finish their work, aqua eyes taking in every detail as a few minutes passed by.

That was how he had met her… the one who managed to catch his attention…

A week had gone by with her unable to return home through the well. He gave her a nice one-bedroom place to stay with a weekly allowance since they are unsure if she will be here permanently. Watching her now as she walked along the sidewalk it was easy to see she is catching more than just his attention. Those soul searching blue eyes threatened to drag him in if he ever looked in them too long. No one could seem to get enough of her smiles and laughter, it was like everyone pursued her just to see a flash of one and listen to the other. For having been dragged from her home to become a new weapon for the village, she has certainly adjusted and didn't hold grudges even though she looked sad every time that well rejected her.

It bothers him that so many men have quickly taken notice to her. Everywhere she goes people are drawn to her like a magnet, even kids are and yet he could barely do anything but watch her from a distance wanting to see what she will do. So far she hasn't done much of anything and he hopes it stays that way but then again he would like to get some sort of a reaction from her yet he has no clue on how he can approach her. He is the Kazekage, he works to protect the village and keep things running smoothly. These days he is someone the village respects and needs but yet he is still not certain how to get that something more that he never knew he wanted until the moment he laid eyes on her, he wants her and he wants her to need him as Gaara, not the Kazekage who helped to rescue her. He should be able to figure something out but how is he supposed to approach her.

After watching her as a few more weeks went by he began to notice a trend, every four days she treated herself to oden at roughly the same time but once again, he was not the only one to take notice of her and so the third time she went she had company by one of the guards on break. Then he was there the time after that and the time after that. If not for the fact she didn't really change in behavior and he could tell that the guard was waiting for her to appear with her oden at the same outdoor table then it would have made him think she is on dates with him yet she isn't because from what he knows of those on dates they meet up first and then they dine together.

On oden days he usually sees her in the afternoon to drop off the allowance but she has insisted on working after a week went by. So now he usually sees her more often when a D rank mission becomes available where they wouldn't mind it not being a genin but Kagome instead. It helps that he has her listed as a temporary citizen with a picture of her smiling face and so that is how she keeps busy but he still insisted on the allowance and a free roof over her head, not even her pleading could make him change his mind when she wouldn't be in this situation had it not been for her being kidnapped from her own home. This week he already has a few missions for her, some of them becoming repeats as they began to just prefer her completing the simple tasks such as grocery shopping, dog walking, and the usual D rank missions.

Knocking on the door with the allowance in hand he heard her call out, "Be right there!" Then she suddenly yelped with a thud on the floor and the sound of glass breaking reached his ears.

Opening the door he called out, "Kagome?"

"Eh, I'm in the kitchen," she told him as she listened to the door shut, hearing Lord Gaara stopping by as usual. It probably wasn't the best idea to balance on the balls of her feet on the edge of the counter…

"Kagome…" he looked down at her seeing the shattered linear light bulb all over by her and the lack of any footwear making it worse. Thankfully he is in his crimson coat today with the small gourd at his waist. Uncorking it the sand lifted her up on to the counter by the sink while the rest of it swept the floor clean of any shards, bring it back into the gourd where he will use the sand to grind it down into more sand for his use. Seeing the blood leaking off her hands and feet he approached where he sat her. "Let me take a look," he gently held her hands as she held them out, seeing the shards of glass all over them. "I could take you to the hospital," he offered.

"No it is fine; I can take care of this. Could you do me a favor and grab my med kit from up here?" She felt a bit sheepish for managing to cause such a mess and right when the Kazekage dropped by. He reached up into the cupboards above the sink and grabbed it out, setting it behind her as he opened it up and looked at the well-stocked contents. "Thank you, I just need the tweezers from it," she twisted her body to grab them out when he stilled her with a hand as the blood began dripping on to the counter.

"Let me do this, it will make it worse in your dominant hand if you use it and lodge the shards in deeper," he connected eyes with her briefly and went back to scanning the contents as he plucked out the tweezers. Holding her left hand he slowly began pulling out the shards of glass with as much care as he could but could see her biting her lip hard. "If you bite your lip much harder it will be bleeding too," he chided her lightly as he has noticed she has a habit of abusing that soft tempting flesh.

"I know I just…" she paused as he pulled another piece out, "a habit I have had..." she left it at that.

He could feel his lips twitch in a small smile but she didn't see it, too embarrassed to look at his face right then. Biting her lip again he pulled out one of the larger pieces as he continued on. "I have never seen someone with such a well-stocked med kit to this extent on hand, not even my own medics," he mentioned, eyes flicking back over to it as he dropped another piece into the left side of the sink.

"Force of habit, I used to treat wounds often enough that I now just always keep one since you never know when it will come in handy… I used to travel a lot. I guess you could say it was always needed especially with how brash and stubborn my friend is. He tended to rush into things rather than take a step back and think," she lightly shook her head as she thought about him. Turning her eyes towards him as she once again noticed how young he really is, "Do you like being the Kazekage," she asked curiously.

It was an odd question to him but he supposed she most likely had her reasons for asking it since she is new to this place entirely. "I do, it was my goal to become the Kazekage so I could be someone needed by the people here and the one to protect them," he told her, sounding quite admirable and mature in her opinion.

Thinking over the circumstances of how they met she softly said to him, "I don't hold a grudge towards them, you know those men. If it upsets you to see them go I don't mind if you drop the charges," she swallowed and chewed on her lip.

He paused in his work a little surprised that she is willing to look the other way for his happiness as a leader of his people. "As nice as it is this only proved they hadn't learned from their mistake of the past... me," he informed her.

"But you're not a mistake," she looked at him alarmed, protesting the very thought of him being so.

"You misunderstood what I meant. You were not the first one that they tried to force the containment of a powerful creature on, in fact you would have had several in you if they succeeded. The one-tail beast, Shukaku, used to be inside me. He was sealed inside me while I was still in my mother's womb, it caused her to go into early childbirth and I was born premature whereas she died. Even my father could admit he had been wrong in his decisions of the past but they have yet to see the error of their ways and I made laws against such things to prevent anyone going through life like I did, alone and feared. My father forced my uncle, the one person who didn't look at me like a monster, to betray me… after that I turned my back on everyone giving up as I thought I should love only myself. That was my life for six years until I met him, the one I had no interest in fighting and yet he defeated me but I couldn't understand why because he kept fighting for his comrades, his friends. That is when I learned he had been just like me but they saved him from that dark place… because of that he would give his life for them and that gave him the strength to defeat me. He was my first true friend and because of meeting him I decided I had given up too early. Now I will redeem myself for my past actions by being the one to protect my people with my life even if it means the majority of the council will no longer be here or hold their positions, they turned themselves into a threat that could have caused a war after we achieved peace," he remained firm in his decision with the charges he gave them.

"You sound like my friend; he was half demon and half human, born from a powerful dog demon and a human princess. His father was already fatally wounded in a battle against a dragon demon when he came to the aid of Izayoi who was speared during childbirth by a jealous samurai lord, Takemaru. His father used the sword of heaven to bring her back to life so she may escape while he died, taking Takemaru with him into the afterlife. It's my understanding this Izayoi died while still young and well with InuYasha being half demon, he aged slower so he was still quite young when he had to start fending for himself in a world that despised half breeds. When I met him he was already 250 years old at the least…" Her eyes grew sad for a moment as Gaara took his time scanning her left hand for further glass inside it. "I met him 50 years after he was sealed to a tree by the Priestess Kikyo, both having thought the other betrayed them when really it was Naraku the whole time. You see she guarded a jewel, the Shikon no Tama created by the Priestess Midoriko. She went to meet InuYasha with it so he could wish on it to become human but was instead struck fatally by Naraku in disguise. Naraku had also disguised himself as Kikyo and shot at him while he was on his way to meet her. When the real Kikyo showed up at the village the real InuYasha was stealing the jewel so she shot him, sealing him to the tree and ordering that the jewel be burned with her body. I had been pulled into the past by a centipede demon and later on was close to being killed by it when I chose to release him though it was a bit too late. The demon had bit my side and out came the Shikon no Tama…" Her eyes glanced down at the area she knew the scars to be. "I didn't really want to believe it was all happening. I came from a world where you were just an average human, you didn't have chakra, demons were things made up of your imagination… so I left the next day with the jewel and was kidnapped on my way to finding the well I was dragged down. The boss of the thugs was being possessed by a crow demon I realized so I threw the jewel away from me and it took it. Of course I got chewed out by InuYasha and I soon had a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows on my back as he insisted I should be an excellent marksman just because Kikyo was. When the crow demon grabbed a village boy we managed to take a leg off but I jumped into the river to save the boy while he grew mad about the demon about to get away. When I noticed the leg still trying to get back to the rest of the body I tied it to an arrow and shot is straight at the crow, that was when I shattered the Shikon no Tama all across Feudal Era Japan…"she left off, "We certainly had quite the adventure," she murmured.

"What kind of adventure," he asked while focusing on another piece, interested to hear about her past as this turned into a near perfect time to connect with her.

"Well we had to collect the jewel shards since I shattered it… and we were not the only ones either. Different demons including Naraku were out there collecting them as well. Naraku ended up with the whole jewel, we had the final battle and we won I guess you could say. It was my fifteenth birthday when it all started but now it has been a while since the battle." The explanation was simple and short as he understood that it took time to collect all of those shards and defeat this Naraku.

"Did you love him, this InuYasha," he asked, wanting to know if her heart is even free.

"He was my first crush," she admitted, "but his first love was Kikyo and I am the reincarnation of her… it was hard to know who or what he sees when he looks at me, I was tired of feeling hurt so we left things as just good friends. He had really cute doggy ears though," she giggled thinking of them.

He could never confuse her for another, she is Kagome in his eyes and that is all he ever wants her to be. Part of him must have known just how good she is, how kind, and heartwarming she is by nature for him to have been attracted to her right from the start. For years he wished to meet someone like her who would see him for who he truly is and now when it is a moot point he finds her but wants more. "From now on you should just let me change the light bulb," he lightly suggested, offering to help her out in the future as he now worked on her right hand.

"It would probably be for the best since I tend to be a klutz and I can't find the stool anywhere," she acknowledged, feeling sheepish again.

"If you didn't have a stool then how were you trying to get it in," he pulled a large shard out making her wince a little.

"The counter…" she looked away from him… "I lost my balance."

He could see an extra bulb on the counter, the burnt out one still in the socket. "I will take care of it," he decided, it would be a simple task for him to do.

"Thank you for all of your help," she could see him concentrating on another piece, trying not to let it cut her further as he extracted it. "I was about to start fixing dinner afterwards, would you like to join me, I promise I'm a good cook," she looked at him hoping he might say yes.

He looked over her bleeding hands and checked over her feet still in the same condition. "I think your cooking will have to wait," he replied, "you're not in good condition to be standing on your feet. I will get something for the both of us instead," he didn't want her doing anything unnecessary when she is sitting here getting glass extracted from the soft tissue.

"I could pay at least," she proposed, wanting this to be a way of her saying thank you.

"Your gratitude and offer is enough," he wasn't about to use her money to pay for his meal, it seemed wrong at the very suggestion so he refused. When he noticed she really looked like she wanted to show her gratitude he felt his resolve weaken until he finally said, "I wouldn't mind tasting your cooking sometime." With a smile back on her face he finished her right hand and moved on down to her feet. That was how Gaara was finally able to interact with his interest finally as he became happy to still be there enjoying her company and seeing her enjoy his. He felt proud of the fact he was invited to stay unlike the guy that always forces his company on to her when she orders oden.

She tried to not feel awkward but here she was being a klutz right as Lord Gaara showed up at her door and now he is taking care of her. As much as she wanted to take the time to study him so up close she had a feeling he would still know even though he is focused on the glass in her skin. He has always been kind in his quiet way and very handsome; she felt it hard to believe that he has always been single and the leader of a village at such a young age too. From all the girls that gush over him she would think he could find someone but she supposed it might be hard to think of having a love life when you are basically on duty 24/7. Once she was bandaged up she watched him rise up to the light with his sand to aid him, changing the linear bulb and tossing the old one. He helped her to the table and cleaned up the glass before he left to grab dinner even though she protested at the thought of him paying for it even more after he set down the allowance. She will have to get used to it soon enough as he had no intention of ever making her pay or even allowing her to pay when he still feels like it is now his responsibility to look after her while she is stuck here.

A week went by with her hands and feet almost fully healed. She barely took a break from the missions much to his chagrin but he let her do as she pleases, accepting each one as they came. Today he was unsure if he should be concerned when she never showed for oden at the usual restaurant so figuring he will check in on her he headed towards her place by rooftop.

"Kitty! Wait no not there! Hey come back here! Kitty!" He landed on the roof of the building across from her place hearing her on what must be the cat sitting mission she was given. Going in through the window he could hear her shout out, "Hey!" Just barely did he catch her as he took in the mess. The kitten was running around the place with some sort of strong yarn, it looked more like security lasers all over her apartment as he held her.

"Lord Gaara," she looked up at him, feeling him pull her back on to her feet and hold her steady. Their eyes were locked together as she forgot the whole reason he had to catch her from falling.

He barely even registered the kitten that just ran around their feet and jumped up on to his shoulder, purring as it rubbed up against his head before jumping back down with the yarn still in its possession. His main thought being the feel of holding her in his arms as he gazed into her eyes forgetting how easily they can trap him there as if casting a spell. With her pulled back to standing on her feet she stood just barely touching him, her upper arms anchored to her sides due to the yarn around them. Her arms bent at the elbow holding on to the straps around his waist to help her keep balance with her feet in a tangle of yarn. Without breaking eye contact her used sand to capture the kitten as it was about to run by again, securing it in a cage made of sand. He watched her lips part and he was tempted to see what a kiss feels like. "Kagome, will you go out," his soft eyes and smooth voice kept her hostage, "on a date with me for dinner tonight?"

The question was finally out there as she stared up at him with pink cheeks as her mind felt like mush around him right now. This is the kind of thing Ayumi would gush about forever and a day about. Although she wasn't in any real danger he once again came to her aid, catching her as she fell and letting his strong arms continue to hold her as they were both equally caught up in the moment a playful kitten caused. "Yes," his face seemed to soften a little more and for a moment she began to think he was about to kiss her when someone opened her front door in a rush, "Eek!" Several strings of the yarn were instantly caught by the movement tightening it around them as she went falling again, feeling a strong hand cradle her head as he pushed her face protectively into the crook of his neck, getting a whiff of the musk he wears as he cushioned her fall. If they were in a tangle of strings before they just landed into a bigger one as the roll was pulled from the kitten's mouth making it all go slack around them.

"Eh my bad, I thought I heard her in trouble," a male voice came from behind Gaara as they realized they just sent their Kazekage toppling on top of their crush in this mess when it appeared he was already there trying to help her out of it.

Gaara pushed up on an elbow, still cradling her head while he grabbed a kunai and reached down with a couple precise swipes to free their feet so he can get them standing back up. He remained unflustered which was more than you could say about Kagome as she let her face hide for as long as she could help it. Uncorking his gourd he had her place cleaned back up of the mess, depositing it into the garbage and letting her get a hold on the kitten as he terminated the cage. "I will be back later after he is returned to his owner," he rubbed a finger under the kitten in his silent way of thanking it for the mess, his eyes focused on Kagome as she looked up at him flustered before he used body flicker to disappear.

"I guess Lord Gaara must have taken care of everything then…" the man said uncomfortably.

"Huh," Kagome looked at him as if just realizing he was there for the first time.

"I'm just going to go," he left her place shutting the door behind him as he could already figure where her mind is but he caught the fact the Kazekage is returning later when her small mission is done.

Thinking over the last several days he felt like he has suddenly become lucky when it comes to the woman he is interested in. His sister visited recently too and caught on to him taking interest in a girl so she took it upon herself to inform him of the dating world just in case he asks her out and gets an affirmative. With her words of advice in mind he reserved a table at a nice place, making sure they were in a more secluded area rather than right out in the middle of the floor. He removed his gourd figuring he won't need it for tonight and freshened up; checking back in at the office a little later to finish up with anything else he then received the report that her mission is complete. Giving her a little time he headed over, knocking on her door and was soon leading her off on their first date with her holding on to his arm just like his sister said they should do.

Arriving at the restaurant they were led to an area out on a private balcony with a tall white fence sporting vines and planters holding arrangements of flowers and other leafy plants giving a romantic feel to the air. This was also one of his sister's suggestions since she knows his personality and wants them to have more privacy so the date will continue on smoothly as she picked up that his interest seems to have many suitors even if she doesn't really realize it. Right now is when he should ask her before she begins to realize the attention or if she does notice, give the competition a try. It was the conversing part he felt unsure about. He knows how to converse but what do you say on a date, what would be of interest to her?

"Lord Gaara, this place is really nice," she looked around it not catching his frown at the use of his title.

He will have to start with that first, both his sister and brother told him he has to get her to stop addressing him so formally or he may never get anywhere with her, it will be a constant barrier between them. "Thank you, I had heard they serve nice food here. Kagome," he was able to get her gaze back on him as they stared at one another over the small lit candles in the arrangement on the table, "just Gaara is fine with me from now on."

She blushed prettily realizing how awkward she must have made it still addressing him as Lord while on a date with him. It was hard to wrap her mind around the fact he asked her out when she thought it might be foolish that she had developed a crush on him. After being around InuYasha and being fought over by Koga she guessed that maybe she just lost her interest in loud men and began preferring someone that she has yet to see shout or lose their cool in any situation. "I'm sorry about that," she grabbed her napkin and folded it in her lap neatly beginning to feel a little nervous. The waiter came out dressed in a nice uniform as he got them started with drinks and small appetizers. Realizing she really doesn't know a whole lot about the man before her she asked him if he has any siblings and soon the conversation was flowing nicely as they both relaxed, enjoying the other's company while the topics continued on past the meal until they realized how late it had gotten with the twinkling stars overhead and less patrons inside the restaurant.

Walking her to her door that night she turned to him with key in hand and a smile on her face. "Thank you for the nice evening Gaara," her blue eyes twinkled up at his warm aqua eyes.

"I'm glad you joined me," he gave her a small smile about to turn to leave, his eyes lingering on her tempting lips again. Stepping closer to her instead he leaned down pressing his lips against hers in his first kiss. After all of the abuse he has seen that bottom lip receive he is surprised with how soft it still is. Pulling back he opened his eyes watching hers flutter open and instead of leaving there he pulled her close kissing her again feeling her hands on his shoulders.

Date after date they ended it kissing at her front door. He pressed her up against the wall next to her door hearing her keys jingle as she attempted to get the house key into the lock and open her door with a turn of the knob. He didn't even wait for a verbal invite; he had her inside pressed against the wall with the door shut again as her legs wrapped around him. They continued the passionate make-out, his hands feeling the smooth skin of her back until he pulled away and kissed her neck, trying to regain his composure before he instigates them going any further. With a few more kisses he parted from her for the night needing to cool off as he felt hot under his collar and more than a little turned on. What went from a few dates spread out over a couple weeks turned to them spending many evenings together when they are both free. Word must have gotten around quickly as she no longer had any guys approaching her in hopes of catching her eye after she continued to be seen on dates with him.

Gaara relaxed on an elbow as the end credits to a movie played on the screen. Looking around him he could see the bowls of snacks and sugary drinks spread out around where they lay on a thick blanket with another over them. Kagome rested her head on her arms as she lay on her stomach fast asleep. After realizing how little of a childhood he had she began working things into their time together, tonight is the first he has been overnight and his first 'sleepover' as she called it.

She is his first crush.

His first patient.

His first date.

His first kiss.

His first girlfriend…

Now he is hoping to enjoy many more firsts with her, the one who is lighting up his whole world…


End file.
